Psycholog potrzebny od zaraz
by R.Silver
Summary: Loki dostał wybór. Śmierć albo terapia. Tylko co jeśli jego terapeutka nie będzie tym, za kogo się podaje?


**Beta: Satius**

**Pierwsze spotkanie**

Siedziała za biurkiem, patrząc się na swojego pacjenta. Nie odzywał się, zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. Westchnęła.

- Jeżeli nie będziesz współpracował, wrócisz do więzienia. Pamiętasz? Zgodziłeś się na tą terapię. Byłoby miło, gdybyś na mnie spojrzał i zaczął rozmawiać.

Prychnął i przeszył ją spojrzeniem.

- Zadowolona?

- Niezbyt. Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że chcesz tu być. Nie powinno sprawić ci to dużych problemów, boże kłamstw.

- Myślałem, że ta terapia ma mi pomóc między innymi w nauce prawdomówności. Ciekawe metody.

Zapadła cisza. Caroline z trudem powstrzymała się od komentarza. Nie mogła dać mu się sprowokować. Jego głównym celem było wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby spotkanie odbyło się na warunkach Lokiego. Straciłaby kontrolę nad sytuacją.

- Zacznijmy od początku. Nazywam się Caroline Bradley, a ty?

Skrzywił się i westchnął.

- Loki.

- Opowiesz coś więcej o sobie?

Spojrzał na nią przebiegle.

- Tylko jeśli ty również opowiesz mi o sobie.

"Przynajmniej zaczął rozmawiać" pomyślała, kiwając głową na zgodę.

- Ty zaczynasz.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Jakie jest twoje hobby?

Uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec."Może jednak lepiej byłoby go gdzieś zamknąć".

- Moim głównym celem jest doprowadzenie do upadku Thora.

- Pytałam o hobby.

- Dążenie do tego jest moim hobby. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia.

"Pacjent nie posiada życia osobistego. Należy porozmawiać z Thorem, aby znalazł mu dziewczynę".

- Ambitne- skomentowała na głos.- Tylko tyle? Żadnych krzyżówek, znaczków, czy coś?

- Jestem bogiem, nie emerytem!

- Spokojnie- uniosła uspokajająco ręce.- Nikt nie mówi, że jesteś emerytem. Powiedz...

- Teraz ty odpowiadasz.

Zmarszczyła czoło."Takim sposobem nigdy nie skończymy".

- Czemu zgodziłaś się mnie leczyć?

Przyglądał się jej badawczo.

- Ponieważ potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

- Czemu tak sądzisz?- uniósł brew.

- Bo zabiłeś mnóstwo ludzi? Tak, to wystarczająco dobry powód, aby udać się do psychologa.

Zapadło milczenie. Westchnął.

- Dużo czytam. Przede wszystkim księgi magiczne. To z nich znam większość zaklęć.

Spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona. Nie spodziewała się, że Loki sam z siebie będzie podtrzymywał rozmowę."Czyżby postępy?". Wątpiła. Loki musiał mieć jakiś plan. Odchrząknęła.

- Też dużo czytam. Głównie kryminały. Nie znoszę romansów.

- Czemu?

Prychnęła.

- Są głupie. I naiwne. Dla osób, które wciąż wierzą w księcia z bajki i wieczną miłość.

- Ja jestem księciem.

- Raczej z koszmaru, nie bajki.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Po raz kolejny powtarzam, że masz ciekawe metody. Myślisz, że obrażanie pacjenta jest pomocne? Osobiście wolałbym, abyś padła na kolana i wielbiła mnie.

"Pacjent ma kompleksy. Poprosić Thora, aby częściej go chwalił".

- To byłoby nieetyczne.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli przyznajesz, że tylko to powstrzymuje cię od oddania należnego mi hołdu?

"Może noc w domu dla normalnych inaczej dobrze mu zrobi".

- Nie, Loki- powiedziała łagodnie.- Powstrzymuje mnie szacunek dla siebie samej.

Warknął. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do gabinetu wszedł młody blondyn.

- Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale potrzebuję mojego brata.

- Nie jesteśmy braćmi i nigdzie z tobą nie idę, Thorze. Jestem zajęty.

- Właśnie skończyliśmy. Chcę widzieć cię tu pojutrze o 12- zwróciła się do Lokiego.

Mężczyzna posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Wyszedł, prowadzony przez brata.

_Podsumowanie pierwszego spotkania:_

Pacjent, po prawie godzinnym milczeniu, zaczął rozmawiać. Słabo rozwinięte życie prywatne, kompleksy. Porozmawiać z Thorem, aby go lepiej traktował.

**Drugie spotkanie**

Znowu milczał. Pewnie był obrażony za przedwczoraj.

- Zamierzasz milczeć cały czas? Każdy początek naszych spotkań będzie tak wyglądać?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- O czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać?

Założyła rudy kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie.

- Nie miałem dzieciństwa.

- Każdy był kiedyś dzieckiem.

Westchnął.

- Co to da?

- Próbuję dowiedzieć się, czemu nienawidzisz ojca i Thora.

- Odyn nie jest moim ojcem- wysyczał.- Dlaczego ich nienawidzę? Odyn okłamywał mnie całe moje życie, a Thor zawsze był ode mnie ważniejszy! Chcesz wiedzieć, jak wyglądało moje dzieciństwo?! Żyłem w cieniu Thora. Tylko on się liczył dla Odyna!

- Czujesz zazdrość?

- Chciałem tylko być traktowany na równi z Thorem- powiedział cicho. Zacisnął usta i utkwił wzrok w biurku.

- Co twoim zdaniem miało wpływ na to, jak traktował cię Odyn?

- Nie jestem jego synem. Pochodzę od Lodowych Olbrzymów. Takimi jak ja, matki straszą swoje dzieci.

- Odyn nie wziął cię bez powodu.

Wzruszył ramionami. Zapadła cisza. Westchnęła.

- Gdyby cię nie kochał, nie proponował by terapii. Od razu trafiłbyś do więzienia... Chociaż nie. Za to, co zrobiłeś, zgodnie z waszym prawem powinieneś zginąć.

- Skąd znasz nasze prawo?- spojrzał na nią uważnie.

"Cholera".

- Thor mi o tym powiedział.

Zaśmiał się drwiąco.

- Naprawę? To dziwne, bo kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, zabronione było opowiadanie śmiertelnikom o naszym prawie.

- Jak widać, zrobili wyjątek.

Po jego uśmiechu widziała, że jej nie uwierzył. Trudno.

- Wróćmy do twojego dzieciństwa. Miałeś przyjaciół?

- Moimi przyjaciółmi były, są i będą tylko książki.

"Jeszcze dziś porozmawiać z Thorem o dziewczynie dla Lokiego...ale co jeśli..."

- Masz dziewczynę?

- Nie, a jesteś chętna?

- C-co?! Nie!

"Mogłam to przewidzieć".

- Zabrzmiało jak propozycja.

"Tylko spokojnie. Gdybym nie zaczęła, to by do tego nie doszło. Jestem spokojna, spokojna jak cholera".

- Jesteś zainteresowany?

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Być może.

"Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie o tym miałam z nim rozmawiać".

Odchrząknęła.

- Dlaczego nie miałeś przyjaciół?

- Wolałem towarzystwo książek. Wciąż wolę... Teraz ty opowiedz o swojej rodzinie.

- Że co?

Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- Zapomniałaś, co obiecałaś wzamian za to, że będę ci odpowiadać?

Zacisnęła usta."Ma rację. Niestety".

- Niby co mam ci powiedzieć?

- Jednym słowem opisz swoje relacje z rodzicami.

- Chłodne. Wróćmy teraz do ciebie...

- Czyżbym natrafił na czuły punkt? Powiedz...Czemu tak usilnie próbujesz pogodzić mnie z Thorem i Odynem, skoro ze swoją rodziną też masz...chłodne relacje?

- Thor i Odyn przynajmniej o ciebie dbają i kochają.

Prychnął.

- Jasne. Naprawdę, musisz być świetnym psychologiem. Nie potrafisz nawet zadbać o własną rodzinę.

- Nie będę ci się tłumaczyć. Skończyłam na dziś. Wróć do Asgardu i postaraj się poprawić swoje relacje z Thorem i Odynem. Widzimy się za tydzień, o tej samej porze.

- Myślałem, że mamy spotykać się co drugi dzień.

- Będę zajęta. Powiedzmy, że jadę na wakacje. Zresztą powinieneś się cieszyć. Masz teraz więcej czasu na pogodzenie się z rodziną.

Skrzywił się.

- Mowy nie ma. Nie będę się z nikim godził.

- Zawsze możesz wybrać śmierć.

- Niewątpliwie jest to bardzo kusząca opcja.

Wstał z krzesła, ledwo zauważalnie skinął jej głową i wyszedł.

_Podsumowanie drugiego spotkania:_

Pacjent znowu na początku nie chciał rozmawiać. Jego relacje rodzinne są drażliwą kwestią. Poruszać ją jak najczęściej. Powstrzymywać się od dwuznacznych komentarzy.

**Trzecie spotkanie **

Wyglądała na...zmęczoną. Delikatnie mówiąc.

- Musiałaś mieć wspaniałe wakacje.

Zacisnęła wargi. Od ostatniego spotkania pobladła i schudła. Na prawym policzku widniał podłużny siniak.

- Skupmy się teraz na tobie.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Chyba nie masz mi za złe, że martwię się o ciebie?

Prychnęła.

- Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę... Udało ci się pogodzić z rodziną?

- Myślałem, że jesteś w stałym kontakcie z Thorem. Nie powiedział ci?

"Pacjent przyjął do wiadomości, że bez względu na to czy mu się to podoba czy nie, Thor i Odyn są jego rodziną. Czyżby rzeczywiście się z nimi pogodził? Oby nie. Nie chcę przegrać zakładu".

- Powiedzmy, że byłam poza zasięgiem.

- Wiem. Nawet Heimdal nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś...chyba, że kłamał.

Zmarszczyła czoło.

- Śledzisz mnie?

Machnął ręką.

- Raz czy dwa sprawdziłem gdzie byłaś.

Wzięła głęboki wdech."Nie mogę go zabić. To mój pacjent".

- Ponawiam moje wcześniejsze pytanie. Co z twoją rodziną?

- Po przemyśleniu wszystkich za i przeciw...pogodziłem się z nimi.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Cholera jasna, nie!

Zamrugał, zdziwiony.

- Co proszę? Myślałem, że o to chodziło.

- Przegrałam zakład.

Chwila ciszy.

- Dobrze zrozumiałem, że założyłaś się, czy uda mi się pogodzić z rodziną? I że na dodatek nie wierzyłaś w to?

Skinęła głową.

- Z kim?

- Z Thorem.

- Co masz teraz zrobić?

Zawahała się.

- Muszę...przenieść się do Asgardu.

- I?

- Tyle.

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Doprawdy? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wiem kiedy kłamiesz? Możesz mi nie mówić. Dowiem się od Thora.

- Nie wątpię- mruknęła.

Westchnął.

- Co dzisiaj robimy?

- Opowiesz mi o swoim dzieciństwie.

- Przecież to było ostatnio.

- Nie skończyliśmy. Przypomnij sobie, jak spędzałeś czas z Odynem.

Zamyślił się. Przez chwilę milczał.

- Przypominaj sobie na głos. Chcę to słyszeć. Jakim był ojcem?

- Na początku? Okazywał mi swoją miłość, ale...faworyzował Thora. Nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to ja mógłbym objąć tron.

- Czy władza naprawdę jest dla ciebie taka ważna?

Prychnął.

- To chyba oczywiste. Każdy pragnie kontrolować innych. Nic nie mów- zaprotestował, gdy otworzyła usta.- Jako psycholog kontrolujesz swoich pacjentów. W pewien sposób nawet mnie. Czy możesz z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że ci się to nie podoba? Że mogłabyś z tego zrezygnować na rzecz bycia kontrolowaną?- zaśmiał się cicho.- Mam rację, prawda? Ludzie dzielą się na kontrolujących i kontrolowanych. Ci drudzy myślą, że są niezależni, że sami o sobie decydują.

- I dlatego pragniesz władzy?

- Między innymi.

- Jednak skoro pogodziłeś się z Odynem i Thorem, będziesz musiał zrezygnować z tronu.

- Władzę można sprawować na różne sposoby. Zresztą... Na innych planetach z całą pewnością są jakieś niezamężne księżniczki.

Zaśmiała się.

- Co jeśli taka księżniczka odrzuciłaby cię?

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Każda kobieta byłaby zachwycona, gdyby mogła zostać moją żoną.

- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie.

- Każdy by był na moim miejscu.

Prychnęła.

- Masz o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie...a może próbujesz ukryć swoje kompleksy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Ty mi powiedz. W końcu jesteś psychologiem.

- Kompleksy.

- Chyba bym zauważył, gdybym miał kompleksy.

- Po prostu nie chcesz przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

- To ty tak twierdzisz.

- Sam chciałeś.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kłócimy się jak dzieci?

- Inaczej się z tobą nie da.

Prychnął.

- Jakim cudem zostałaś psychologiem?

- Korupcja jest wszędzie- mruknęła.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Mówisz poważnie? Dałaś łapówkę żeby zostać psychologiem?

- To był sarkazm- westchnęła.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

- Kiedy przenosisz się do Asgardu?

- Nie wiem. Będę musiała ustalić to z Thorem.

- Na długo się przenosisz?

- Obawiam się, że na zawsze.

- Co?!

Na jego twarzy malował się szok.

- I niby co będziesz tam robić?

- Będę...twoim prywatnym psychologiem. Będę do twojej dyspozycji 24/7.

- Naprawdę?

Skrzywiła się.

- Tak.

Zamyślił się.

- Co jeślibyś wygrała?

- Nie powiem ci.

- Niby czemu?

- Byłoby to niezgodne z tym, co próbuję ci przekazać podczas terapii.

Zaśmiał się.

- Co to takiego strasznego może być? Zamordowanie twojego ojca?

- Na przykład- mruknęła.

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Czy ty właśnie potwierdziłaś to, co powiedziałem?

- Yyy...koniec spotkania! Pojutrze o tej samej porze!

Wygoniła go z gabinetu i trzasnęła drzwiami.

- Robi się coraz ciekawiej- zaśmiał się cicho.

_Podsumowanie trzeciego spotkania:_

Pacjent ma obsesję na punkcie władzy. Dodatkowo wsadza nos w nie swoje sprawy.


End file.
